Marlène
|year = 1970 |position = 8th |points = 5 |previous = Maman, Maman |next = Un banc, un arbre, une rue}} Marlène was the Monegasque entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1970 in Amsterdam performed by Dominique Dussault. The song is a paean to Marlene Dietrich, whom Dussault famously refers to as "a silhouette in Sexyrama" at one point in the lyrics, before comparing her appearance to that of the star and concluding that she will never live up to the standards of her idol. The song was performed tenth on the night, following Spain and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 5 points Lyrics |-| French/German= Une voix grave et nostalgique Dans mon cœur chante une musique Musique anachronique Avec elle, je reviens toujours À l’époque du soixante-dix-huit tours Rayé et oublié C’était toi qui charmais, Marlène Qui troublais, Marlène, c’était toi Tu n’étais pas pour moi la reine des écrans, Marlène Mais l’Ange Bleu qu’on n’oubliera jamais De longs doigts, un fum’ cigarette Un regard qui n’en finissait pas Sait pas, sait pas ses bas Ses bas noirs en Cinérama Une silhouette en sexyrama, Marlène Oui, c’est bien toi Tu souris et je suis Marlène Les gens crient: “Marlène!” – c’est pour moi Je rêve d’un escalier de scène comme toi, Marlène Que je descends langoureusement Un mètre cinquante avec mes talons Des cheveux frisés comme un mouton Oh, quelle désillusion Je voulais tant lui ressembler Vous ensorceler, vous ‘Marlèniser’ L’Ange Bleu, pour moi c’est raté Sie sagte: “Die Liebe, das ist mein Leben” “Nur auf die bin ich eingestellt” Non, non, je ne peux pas “You take me, take me in the sky” “You make me crazy in my mind” Jamais je ne pourrai… “I want you, I love you, darling” “I’ve got you” Je ne pourrai jamais, jamais chanter comme ça |-| Translation= A low and nostalgic voice In my heart sings music Old-fashioned music With that, I always return To the time of the seventy-eight record Scratched and forgotten It was you who charmed, Marlene Who overwhelmed, Marlene, it was you You weren’t the queen of the screen to me, Marlene But the Blue Angel that will never be forgotten Long fingers, a lit cigarette A glance that never ended Doesn’t know, doesn’t know its end Its black end in Cinerama A silhouette in sexyrama, Marlene Yes, it’s you You smile and I’m Marlene People shout: “Marlene!” – it’s for me I dream of a stairway on the scene like you, Marlène That I descend languorously One metre fifty with my heels Curly hair like a sheep, oh, what a disillusion I wanted to resemble her so much To bewitch you, to ‘Marlenise’ you The Blue Angel, for me it failed She said: “Love, that’s my life” “I’m only fond of that” No, no, I can’t “You take me, take me in the sky” “You make me crazy in my mind” I could never… “I want you, I love you, darling” “I’ve got you” I could never, never sing like that Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1970 Category:20th Century Eurovision